Self Defense
by CKLHand
Summary: A rapist is on the loose. When someone in Sal's school is attacked, the Angels teach Sal and her friends self defense. Will it be enough to help Sal when she runs into trouble? Rated T for content. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Once again, I don't own any of the Angels or characters created by Spelling-Goldberg. Sal and the others essential to the plot are mine, and this is written for fun. Sorry, Kelly and Sabrina don't have very big parts in this one. Maybe next time, if I get more ideas. (hint, hint.)

_Special thanks to Agnes (aka Kris Munroe) who has been a big help in getting this story off the ground._

Proglogue:

On the beach, early evening. A young girl is catching the last of the sun's rays. She notices the warm air is starting to get cool, so she reluctantly pulls a sweat shirt and shorts over her bathing suit. She gathers up her things and puts them into her beach bag. She heads for home. A man wearing a Halloween mask starts to follow her. The girl walks along the beach toward the bus stop. She notices the man is following her, so she quickens her steps. He quickens his. She starts to run. She looks for a place to hide. She runs faster on the now deserted beach.

She sees a pier and runs under it. The man follows her. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her down. No one hears the screams. Later, the girl, badly bruised, beaten, sobbing and raped, pulls herself up by the supports under the pier. She pulls her clothing back on and makes her way home.

* * *

Chapter 1

The next morning at Dwight D. Eisenhower High School, Sal Munroe and her friend Liz Williams were walking to their first class together. The halls were noisy and crowded as usual. As the girls approached the door to the classroom, they were met by Jessica Landon, another friend. "Hey, you guys!" Jessica rushed up to them, breathless. " I've just heard something!"

"What?" Sal and Liz both asked.

"You guys need to be careful, especially you, Sal, since you live on the beach."

"Why?"

"A girl was attacked there last night. Under one of the piers."

Both girls looked at Jessica in horror. "Really?"

"That's awful!" Liz exclaimed.

"Is she alright?" Sal asked.

Jessica. shook her head. "No. She was raped."

Both girls gasped. Sal turned her head away in revulsion.

"Oh, that poor girl. Do they know who did it?"

"No. The cops have been looking for the guy, but haven't found him yet."

"Thanks for letting us know," Sal told Jessica. She went into class, deep in thought. Throughout the day, Sal had a hard time keeping her mind on her studies. As soon as school was over for the day, she headed for the city bus, instead of the yellow school bus.

"Sal! Where are you going?" asked Liz.

"I'm going to my sisters' office. I need to talk to them. I'll see you later." Liz nodded and waved as Sal boarded the city bus.

* * *

At Townsend Investigations, Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, Kris, and Bosley were meeting with a police officer. Charlie's voice came out of the squawk box. "Angels, Bosley, you remember Chief Mitchell of the LAPD. There have been several rapes in the area lately. Some of them may be connected. The LAPD is enlisting our help."

Chief Mitchell accepted the cup of coffee Sabrina offered him. "Ladies, a lot of these attacks have been happening on or near the beach. Our latest victim is a 16 year old girl."

Kris and Jill gasped. Kelly and Sabrina put their hands over their mouths in horror. Bosley flinched.

The chief continued. "She was sunbathing for a little while after school yesterday. When she was ready to leave the beach, she was followed and attacked under the pier."

"Was she able to describe him?" Sabrina asked.

"No. Unfortunately, he was wearing a Halloween mask. She couldn't give us very many details other than that."

"Oh, my!" Jill exclaimed.

"What would you like us to do, Chief?" Kelly asked.

"We've had a hard time lately trying to catch this guy. He's been very busy. It seems like he's attacked at least one person once a week for the last month. I'd like you to go undercover and see if you can catch him."

"Angels, I have your covers ready. Jill, sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I'd like you to be a life guard on the beach." Charlie said.

"No problem, Charlie."

"Kelly and Sabrina, you two will manage the refreshment stand." Kelly and Sabrina rolled their eyes as Jill and Kris snickered.

"What about me, Charlie?" Kris asked.

"I have a special job for you, Kris. As you know, there is a nightclub not far from your house. You have a two week engagement as a singer there."

Kris' eyebrows went up. "Are you serious, Charlie?"

"Yes, I am. I've heard you sing. You're pretty good and you will do fine. Bosley will be your manager. "

The other Angels grinned at Kris as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How soon do we start?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm hoping you can start as soon as possible," Chief Mitchell answered her.

"You can start this afternoon if you want, otherwise, first thing in the morning. Bosley has your covers for you," Charlie told them as Bosley passed out the folders.

"Tomorrow would be best, " Kris said. "Sal will be home from school soon, and I like to let her know when we're on a case so she doesn't worry."

"That will be fine, Angel."

"Ladies, I really appreciate your willingness to help. Townsend Associates have a reputation for excellence, and I know you will be able to track this guy down and take care of him."

"We will do our best, Chief Mitchell," Bosley told him as he escorted him to the door. He opened it to find Sal on the other side, her hand poised to knock on the door.

"Hi," she said, looking around.

"Miss Munroe, nice to see you again," Chief Mitchell smiled at her.

"Hi, Chief." Sal smiled back at the chief. They weren't always that friendly towards each other. Chief Mitchell had once arrested Sal for drug possession. When he found out she'd been framed, he dropped the charges. Now they were on good terms.

"Come in, Sal," Bosley told her. "Thank you, Chief. We will be in touch." The Chief left.

"Hi, Sal, what are you doing here? " Kris asked..

Sal came into the office and sat down on the couch next to Jill and Kris. "I need to talk to you guys."

"What's wrong?" Jill put her arm around her youngest sister.

"I heard a girl from my school was raped last night, and it's been bugging me all day. I want to learn self defense."

"An excellent idea, Sal." Charlie told her.

"In fact," Sabrina spoke up, "We could rent out a room somewhere and teach self defense to anyone who wants to learn." The other Angels nodded in agreement.

"Charlie, can we rent a gym or rec room somewhere to teach classes in?" Jill asked.

"I'll get right on it, Angels. Let me know how soon you want to start classes."

"As soon as possible!" declared Sal.

"We just picked up a case, but we'll work the classes around it, possibly this weekend."

"Works for me," Sal said as she picked up her books. "I've got to go to work." She had recently gotten a job working in a clothing store in one of the malls.

"Do you want a ride?" Kris asked her.

"Sure."

"See you guys later," Jill told everyone as the trio of sisters left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two chapters tonight. Merry Christmas!**_

Chapter 2

That Saturday morning, the Angels, Sal, several of her friends, and some of their mothers, aunts, and sisters, met in a local rec hall for a self defense lesson. Sabrina called the class to attention. "Good morning, ladies," she began. "I am glad that all of you are taking the first step to protecting yourselves. As you know, there have been some rapes in the area lately, and this will hopefully prevent it from happening to you. I am Sabrina Duncan. I, along with my friends, will be teaching you some self defense strategies." She pointed at each of the Angels as they introduced themselves.

"Jill Munroe."

"Kris Munroe."

"Kelly Garrett."

Sabrina continued. "I want to tell you some statistics. They aren't meant to scare you, only to make you aware of the need to know self defense strategies.

Crime statistics state that:

A woman is raped every 46 seconds in America... that's 78 rapes each hour!

Every day, four women are killed by their abusive partners

25% of girls and 17% of boys will be sexually assaulted by the time they are 18 years old

14% of all American women acknowledge having been violently abused by a husband or boyfriend

From 1992 to 1993 29% of all violence against women by a lone offender was by an Intimate

75% of domestic homicides occur after the victim has left the perpetrator

28% of all homicides of women are domestic violence related

95% of reported domestic assaults the female is the victim and the male is the perpetrator

75% of every rape is committed by a man that the victim knows

25% of rapes take place in a public area or a parking garage

"These shocking facts show that violent crimes can affect anyone at anytime, regardless of where they live or work. These crimes include assault, domestic violence, robbery, car jacking, rape and murder.

"Based on these statistics it's possible that at some point in your life you might be a victim of a violent crime.

"The criminal's primary strategy is to use the advantage of surprise. Criminals mainly choose targets which appear to be unaware of their surroundings. So, please be prepared before something happens...

"The first idea to prevent confrontation is to avoid the places and situations where these can occur.

"Here I'll give you a few very simple examples:

Be Aware. Awareness is one of the most important things in Self Defense. By being aware of your surroundings, many threats on the streets can be avoided

If you see or sense problems on your way, change your route or go to the other side of the road and prepare to run or defend yourself

Never wear conspicuous jewelry when you are walking in the streets

Never hitchhike, use buses or taxis

Never act or look like an easy target

Most "fights" are won before they start, and aggressors will back down if you maintain eye contact and are not intimidated by them.

"The important thing is survival. Use whatever you can to attack. Sal, what kind of things do you carry in your purse?"

Sal thought for a moment. "A hairbrush, some makeup, a comb, pens or pencils, my wallet...."

"Ok, you can use anyone of those things as a weapon if you needed to. You can scratch eyes out with a comb or hairbrush. You can stab someone with a pen or pencil. You can squirt perfume in the eyes. Does anyone wear a belt?" Sabrina was answered by several nods. "You can use your belt as a whip or a garrotte. You can strangle with your purse or clothing. You can throw coins in an attacker's face. You need to practice some of your stabbing techniques before an attack occurs so your reflexes will know what to do in an emergency."

Kelly took the floor. "We will now show you some self defense techniques. One of the most common is the groin attack. You have to act quickly and have the element of surprise on your side. Otherwise, you're just going to make him mad. Jill, come here for a minute. " Jill stood by Kelly. Kelly grabbed both of Jill's hands. "Now this will only work if he is facing you. First, you grab his hands. Then knee him as hard as you can. " Kelly demonstrated, but stopped just before hitting Jill. "Or, you can front kick. Bring your foot up and strike from underneath. Or, you can do the grab and twist." Everyone winced at the visual image. "Yeah, it's just like it sounds. Grab ahold of his testicles and twist as hard as you can."

"Here is what you do if you are attacked or are about to be attacked," said Kris. "Let the person know you are aware of their presence.  
Immediately turn to where you heard the noise. Firmly and loudly say, "I hear you. I don't want any trouble. Go away right now." Most attackers will judge you based on your initial reaction.

"Ready your body.  
Bring your hands up in front of your chest and put one leg slightly in front of the other, shoulder-width apart, with your weight evenly distributed. This "ready stance" allows you to move easily and shows the attacker you are not backing down." She demonstrated.

"Ready your hair.  
If you have long hair, tuck it into the back of your outfit. If you have a ponytail, quickly undo it and do the same. Many attackers reach for a woman's hair first.

"Take a quick personal inventory.  
Do you have an umbrella? Books? A pen? Like Sabrina said, Any object you have can be used as your personal weapon. You'll want to hang on to these. If you're empty-handed, try to grab any object within reach, such as a trash can lid or a branch off a tree. If you can swing or poke with it, it could save your life.

"If your attacker continues to approach you and there aren't many people nearby, yell "Fire!" You're more likely to get others' attention this way.

"Enlist people's help.  
If there are people nearby, ask them to call for help. Be specific as they're likely to panic. Say something like, "Hey, you in the yellow shirt, call 911! This man won't leave me alone."

"Wait for your moment to explode and escape.  
If you've been attacked and are pinned on the ground, be temporarily complacent. In order for him to hit you, or for a sexual assault to take place, he will have to let go of you somewhere. When he does, use your free arm or leg to hit, gouge, kick or scratch as hard and as fast as you can. If been you've tossed onto your stomach, try to get your arms and hands under your chest; this will give you leverage and ensure that you can breathe. In this same position, try to bend a leg to the side and rest on your hip; in an unsuspecting moment, you can kick the bent leg straight back and smash his groin."

"Hopefully, you will never have to use this information, but if you do, it can save your life. If anyone is interested, we will be happy to show you karate and judo techniques that you can use if need be. Would anyone like us to do that?" Sabrina asked. All the members of the class raised their hands. "Alright, we'll split up into groups and do some demonstrations." The class split into groups and each of the Angels proceeded to teach them more self defense moves. Sal and Liz ended up in the same group.

"This was a great idea, Sal," Liz remarked.

"I just hope we don't have to use it." Sal checked her watch. "Oh, crap! I have to leave for work. I'd really like to stay, dang it." She made her way over to Kris. "Gotta go, I'll be home by 10:00." Kris nodded as Sal left. The Angels continued to teach karate and judo moves. When it was over, the class was pronounced a great success. Several ladies thanked them for taking the time to teach the it. "Glad to help," they all said.

**__**

Author's note: I had to do some research for this chapter.

I can't get it to publish the links. If you really want them, PM me and I will send them to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that evening, Sal wrapped up her shift in the clothing store. She said goodnight to her coworkers and clocked out. She went to the bus stop and waited for her bus. It was dark out, and the thought of being attacked spooked her. Sal was relieved when the bus pulled up. She climbed on it quickly and showed her bus pass. The bus lumbered on towards Sal's stop. She got off and looked around, in order to be aware of her surroundings. No one was near. Sal didn't really want to go home yet. She knew Kris was undercover in the night club, and thought she would head there first. It wasn't that far away. Nevertheless, she hurried. She got to the nightclub and went in. She could hear Kris singing and the audience applauding.

"Let me see your ID, miss." The bouncer was right behind her. Sal pulled a $20 bill out of her wallet.

"I just came to hear the music. If I promise not to drink anything but water, will you let me stay?" She held out the $20 temptingly.

"Well, it's against the rules...but just this once. Don't tell anyone I let you in."

"I won't." Sal headed towards the stage and saw Bosley. She stood next to him and put her arm around him. "Hi, Boz."

"Sal! How'd you get in?"

"Shhhh. I just came to hear the music."

Bosley sighed and put his arm around Sal. Kris was belting out "Dance Forever." Sal danced along. She spied the Angels over at a corner table. They also spied her. Jill gave her a "Wait until I get you home! " look. Sal decided it was a good time to leave. Kris swung into "Just Another Lover."

"Bosley, I think I'd better go. Jill's giving me dirty looks."

"I'll walk with you."

"Thanks, Boz." Bosley signaled to the Angels that he would be right back. He and Sal left as Kris was singing "Missing You."

"Your sister is quite talented," Bosley told Sal.

"I know. If she hadn't gone into law enforcement, she might've pursued a singing career." They reached the beach house. Bosley waited while Sal unlocked the door and went inside.

"Good night, Sal."

"Good night, Bosley."

"Be sure you lock the door."

"I will. Thanks for walking me home. 'Night." Sal closed and locked the door as Bosley went back to the nightclub. Sal put her bag down on a chair and went into the kitchen for a drink. She poured herself some juice and went into her room. She didn't feel like settling down yet, so she went out onto the deck. She leaned on the railing and watched the surf for a bit. She decided to go down to the shore. She stood at the water's edge and watched the waves. She didn't notice the man wearing a Halloween mask behind her. He grabbed her from behind and she started to scream. Sal elbowed him in the gut, stomped on his foot, and got away. The man gave chase. Sal ran screaming for the beach house. The man caught up with her again. Sal desperately tried to remember everything she had learned in the class that morning. She had no purse on her, and therefore nothing she could use as a weapon. She looked down at the sand and grabbed a handful as the man grabbed her. He wrenched her arm up her back. Sal dug her handful of sand into the eye holes of the mask. The man let out a howl of pain and pulled his mask off to rub at his eyes. Sal got a good look at his face and then ran up the stairs to the beach house deck. She ran in the house and locked the door. Breathing hard, she ran into her room, slammed the door, and pushed a chair up against it. She leaned against the door for a moment, then slid down it. She buried her head in her arms and started to cry.

About an hour later, Jill and Kris came home. "Hey, you were great tonight, " Jill told Kris. "Did you know Sal was there for a bit?"

"I thought I saw her, but sometimes it's hard to see beyond the footlights."

"Speaking of Sal, I'd like to know how she got into the club. She's underage."

"Well, let's talk to her. Sal, are you home?" Kris called out. They both went through the house looking for Sal.

"Sal, where are you?" Jill stopped in front of Sal's bedroom door. She knocked. "Sal, are you in there?" She heard faint sobbing. Jill tried the knob. The door wouldn't budge. "Sal, open the door."

Kris joined Jill. "What's going on?"

"Sal's in her room. She won't open the door." They both started to bang on the door. "Sal, open up!"

On the other side of the door, Sal was still sitting with her head in her arms. She heard her sisters pounding on her door, but was afraid to open it.

Kris and Jill both thought about what to do. "She won't open it, so we will have to open it for her." Jill said. "Sal, come on! Open the door! Are you worried about me seeing you in the club? I'm not mad, honest!" No answer. "Where's your lock pick kit?" she asked Kris.

"Right here." Kris pulled it out of her purse and handed it to Jill. Jill picked the lock and tried to open the door.

"She's shoved something against the door. Sal, come on! It's us!"

"We'll have to try the window, " Kris said. They both ran out to the deck and got the ladder from underneath it. They positioned it under the window. Jill climbed up the ladder and tried to open Sal's window from the outside. No luck.

"Kris, I need something heavy! I can see Sal in there. She's just sitting there." Sal looked up and saw Jill at the window. She decided to open it before Jill broke it.

Jill climbed in the window. Kris ran around the house and came back in through the deck. Jill pushed the chair out of the way and opened the door for Kris. She pulled Sal over towards the bed and sat down with her. "Sal, what's wrong?" Sal burst into sobs. Kris joined them and sat next to Sal on the other side.

"Sal, please tell us what's going on," Kris begged.

Sal shook her head.

"Did something happen tonight?" Jill asked. Sal cried harder.

"Oh, no!" Kris said. "What if......Sal, I saw Bosley leave with you. Did something happen after he left you here?" Sal nodded.

"Man....mask.....attack......." Sal gasped.

"I'm calling the police!" Jill said as she went for the phone. Kris held onto her little sister. Sal's sobs quieted after awhile. Jill came back into the room. "I called the police, Sabrina, Kelly, and Bosley. They'll all be here in a bit. Has she told you anything?" Kris shook her head as she continued to hold on to Sal. There was a knock at the door. Sal jumped, startled. Jill went to answer it.

"It's OK," Kris told her. "It will just be the Angels, Bosley, and the cops." Sal relaxed. "Let's go out into the living room." They left the bedroom, Kris' arm still around Sal. Bosley was the first to enter.

"Sal, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you here alone!" Bosley was beside himself with self loathing.

"It's OK, Bosley. It's not your fault," Sal told him.

" I should've checked the area around the house, or stayed with you or something!" Bosley sputtered. Kris and Jill tried to calm him down.

"Boz, you couldn't know." Kris told him.

"But we're hired to protect people and I let Sal down!"

"Bosley, we all make mistakes. We'll catch him. " Jill said.

Kelly and Sabrina came in, followed by two cops. Kelly and Sabrina each put their arms around Sal. "Are you OK?" They asked. Sal nodded. Sabrina and Kelly decided to have a look around outside. They saw signs of a struggle and the ladder under Sal's window. They knew Jill had used it to get into Sal's room. They put the ladder away and went back inside. The policemen were getting ready to question Sal.

"I will need to ask the victim some questions," said one of the policemen. Jill and Kris each sat next to Sal on the couch and put an arm around her. The policeman pulled out his notepad and pencil.

"Miss Munroe, what is your full name?"

"Sarah Jeanine Munroe."

"And your birthday?"

"August 4, 1963."

"Your address?"

"1015 Ocean Way."

"Can you describe what happened to you tonight?" Sal started to shake. "It will be OK. I promise." The cop tried to reassure her.

"Take a deep breath, Sal," Kris told her.

Sal closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Bosley walked me home. I came inside and locked the door. I went outside on the deck. I walked down to the water's edge and watched the surf. I know I shouldn't have this late at night, but I thought I would be OK this close to home. As I was watching the surf, a man came up behind me. He was wearing a Halloween mask. He grabbed me from behind. I screamed. Then I elbowed him and stepped on his foot. Hard. I got away and I tried to run for the house. He caught up with me and grabbed me again, but not before I grabbed some sand and rubbed it into his eyes. When he took off his mask to rub his eyes, I got a look at him. I ran into the house and locked the door."

"So you got away before he sexually assaulted you?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe him?"

Sal closed her eyes again. "He was a little taller than me. He had dark, curly hair, and a dark complexion. He had a muscular chest, like he worked with weights alot."

"Can you tell me anything else about him?"

Sal shook her head. "No."

The cop wrote the case number on his card and handed it to Sal. "Here is my number. Please call me if you think of anything else."

"I will."

Jill saw the cops out. She came back to find everyone congratulating Sal on her quick thinking. "I guess you paid attention in the class, huh, Sal?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, that's how I knew to throw the sand in his eyes."

"That was good thinking," Kelly told her.

"Ladies, it's getting late. You three," Bosley pointed at Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina, "need to be on the beach early tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" The Angels gave him a salute.

"Good night, everyone," chorused Jill, Kris, and Sal.

"Good night, " the Angels and Bosley replied as they left, each of them giving Sal a hug. Bosley's was especially tight. He had begun to look upon Sal as a daughter, and shuddered to think anything could've happened to her.

"Make sure the door is locked." Sal told Jill and Kris as they returned from seeing the others out.

"We will. Good night, Sal."

"Good night." Sal went into her room and closed the door.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Kris asked Jill.

"I hope so," Jill repied. "We'll keep an eye on her. "

"OK. Good night."

"Good night." They each went to their respective beds.

Hours passed. Jill and Kris slept, while Sal slept fitfully. She tossed and turned. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the man in a Halloween mask. Finally, she slept fitfully. In her dreams, she saw the man with the mask chasing her. He came closer and closer until he grabbed her and-------

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

Sal's screams filled the beach house. She sat up in bed. Frightened, she looked around her room. Jill and Kris jumped out of their beds and ran to Sal, guns at the ready. Each of them sat down next to her and put their arms around her. "Shhhhhh, Sal. It's ok. It's only a dream. You're safe." Kris rocked Sal in her arms. Sal sobbed as her sisters consoled her. They put their guns on Sal's night table.

"Shhhhh, honey. It's just a dream. " Jill stroked Sal's hair. "It'll be OK."

"No, it won't. He's out there somewhere. He's going to come back for me! I know it!" Sal was frantic.

"We're here. If he comes, we'll take care of him. Now, try to lie down and go to sleep. We'll stay with you." Kris helped Sal lie back down on the pillows. She sat next to her and held her hand. Jill got on the other side of Sal and lay down next to her. Kris stretched out next to Sal. They lay there for a while. Sal's eyelids began to close.

"Jill, do you remember when Sal was really little and we'd babysit her? Sometimes we'd lie down with her like this so she'd go to sleep."

"Yeah, those were good times."

The sisters silently reflected on memories as the night turned into morning.

_**( Note: The songs that Kris sings are performed by Cheryl Ladd and are on YouTube.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was Sunday. Sal had the day off from work. She used the time to catch up on her homework and laundry while everyone else, except Kris, was undercover on the beach. Sal sat at the kitchen table with her books in front of her. She tried to concentrate on her school work, but images of the night before kept coming back to haunt her. She chewed on her pencil while she forced herself to concentrate. Kris came into the room.

"Hey," she said, "I'm going to the store. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, thanks."

Kris looked at Sal for a moment. "Do you want to come along? It would give you a chance to practice your driving so you can get your license."

"I'd like to, but I really need to get this homework done. Jill practiced with me for a little bit before class yesterday."

"OK, if you're sure....."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. See ya in a bit."

"Bye."

Kris left, and Sal went back to her homework. Once again, she tried to force herself to concentrate. She shoved her books away from her in frustration. Sal went out on the deck and looked at the waves again. After a while, she went back inside. She'd no sooner stepped into the house when someone grabbed her from behind, and she felt a cold knife blade against her neck. She opened her mouth to scream as hand clapped over it. A man's voice whispered in her ear.

"You got away from me last night, sweetheart, but next time you won't be so lucky. Don't you DARE tell anyone about me! Understand?" Sal nodded. The man let her go and left by the sliding door on the deck. Sal leaned against the wall and took several shaky breaths. She returned to her books, but any hope of getting homework done was gone. She decided to visit Jill on the beach. Sal carefully made her way down to the beach. After checking her surroundings, she went over to Jill's lifeguard station. She saw Jill talking to a guy, and waited until they were done before approaching Jill. Jill saw her and jumped down from the station.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi." Sal had a nervous attitude about her.

"Is anything wrong?" Jill looked closely at Sal.

"No. No. Nothing's wrong." Sal said quickly. She looked at the ground. Jill looked at her suspiciously.

"Would you like a drink? My treat." Jill handed Sal some money. "Get me one, too, please."

"Thanks." Sal took the money. She looked around carefully before going to the refreshment stand. She waited while Kelly and Sabrina served some customers.

"Hey, Sal! How's it going?" Sabrina asked her.

"Fine," Sal said.

"You seem kind of quiet today," Kelly told her.

"I'm OK. I just took a break from homework for a minute. Can I have two cokes, please?" Sal pushed the money toward them.

"Coming right up," Sabrina said as she filled the drinks.

"Thanks," Sal said as she took the drinks. "I've got to get back to the books. See ya." She looked in all directions, then went to the lifeguard station. Kelly and Sabrina watched her go.

"She's really scared," Kelly remarked.

"Yeah, she is," Sabrina agreed.

"We've got to find that guy before he hurts anyone else. "

Sal reached the lifeguard station. "Here's your coke, Jill." She handed it up to her. "I'm going back inside. I need to get back to studying."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"See ya. Thanks for the drink." Sal once again checked her surroundings and then walked quickly to the beach house. Jill watched her go. Sal ran up the stairs and back inside. She bumped into Kris, who was coming in with a bag of groceries. Sal shrieked, and her drink hit the floor. Kris put down the groceries before she dropped them.

"Sal, are you alright? You scared me!"

Sal caught her breath before answering. She waited for her heart beat to get back to normal. "It wasn't a picnic for me either!" She sat down in a chair. She put her head in her hands. "Kris, this is awful! I hate being scared all the time."

"I know, honey. We'll find the guy and put him away. Were you able to think of anything else?" Kris sat down across from Sal. Sal quickly shook her head.

"No. Nothing."

Kris looked at Sal for a minute. "Can you put away the groceries? I'm going outside for a bit." Sal nodded as Kris went outside. "Oh, and can you clean that up? " Kris pointed to the spilled drink. Sal got the paper towels and got to work.

Outside, Kris approached the lifeguard station. "Jill!" She called.

"Hey!" Jill jumped down.

"I'm really worried about Sal. She's nervous and scared. "

"I've noticed that too. She won't take a step without looking to make sure no one is following her."

"I accidentally bumped into her just now and she just about hit the roof."

"I think it's about time for a lunch break. I want to talk to Kelly and Sabrina." Jill called over to the other lifeguard. "Hey, Joey! Can you cover for me for a bit? I'm going to take a break."

"Sure thing, Jill!" Joey called back.

Jill and Kris went to the refreshment stand. Kelly and Sabrina were watching the sunbathers.

"Hey, you two!" Sabrina greeted them.

"Hi," Jill and Kris both said.

"What'll it be?" asked Kelly. "You need to buy something, you know."

"No problem." Jill grinned. She and Kris both ordered hot dog combos.

"We're worried about Sal," Kris told everyone.

"The poor kid is scared of her own shadow," Kelly remarked.

"You've noticed that too?" Jill asked.

"Has she been able to remember anything?" asked Sabrina.

"She said she hasn't, but she said it awful quickly, like she was covering up something," Kris answered.

"What if she can't remember anything?" Jill took a bite from her hotdog.

"Can't, or won't?" Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"What if the man threatened her before she got away?" Sabrina looked at the others.

"Or he came back to threaten her. I don't think we should leave her alone." Kris took off for the beach house. Jill was right behind her. They ran up the stairs and into the house.

"SAL!!" They called. Sal came out of her bedroom.

"What?"

"We just came back to see......if you wanted a hot dog. " Kris knew the excuse was lame, but couldn't think of anything else.

"No, thanks. I hate those things. " Sal gave her sisters a funny look.

"Is everything Ok in here?"

"Yeah. Fine. I was just putting my clothes away."

"Well, I guess I'll head back to the beach then, " Jill said as she went back out the door. Sal went back into her room. Kris followed Jill.

"She says she is fine, but I don't think she is. We may need to get some help for her," Kris told Jill.

"I think they have a rape crisis counselor at the school. I'll call tomorrow and see if I can get them to talk to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days went by. Sal went to work and school, but did so with less enthusiasm. She didn't sleep much at night because of the nightmares. Jill and Kris tried to get her to talk about what was troubling her, but she didn't want to talk. They tried the crisis intervention at the school, who said that unless Sal came in on her own, there wasn't much they could do. Sal thought she saw the man quite often. She saw him at her school. She saw him outside the house, on the beach. She saw him hanging out at the mall near her store. It was beginning to unnerve her. It was impossible for her to concentrate on her school work. Her grades began to suffer. Kris got a call from the guidance counselor at Sal's school. They spoke about Sal's recent behavior and her grades. Kris promised the counselor that she would do what she could to encourage Sal to bring her grades back up. Sal came home from school just as Kris was hanging up the phone.

"Hi, Sal. How was school today?"

"Fine." Sal answered as she had been, without enthusiasm.

"I just got a phone call from your guidance counselor. Why don't you put your books away and we'll talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Sal angrily stormed to her room and slammed the door. Kris looked after her with a bewildered expression. Jill came in.

"What was all that about?"

"I just got a call from Sal's guidance counselor. I tried to talk to Sal about it, and she ran in her room and slammed the door."

"We've got to get through to her, sooner or later."

Sal came out of her room. She stomped over to the kitchen, got a can of soda out of the fridge, and stomped back into her room, slamming the door.

"I hope it's sooner, " said Kris. "I can't stand to see her like this."

"Neither can I. This is worse than normal teenage mood swings."

Kris went over to Sal's room and knocked on the door. "Sal, come out please. We really need to talk to you."

"GO AWAY!"

Jill came over to the door. "We're not going anywhere until you talk to us. Now, come out! I'll shoot the lock off of this door if I have to!" The door opened, and Sal reluctantly came out. "That's better."

Kris pulled Sal over to the couch. "Come sit down. Tell us what's bothering you." Jill sat on the other side of Sal and stroked her hair.

"I can't," Sal whispered.

"Why not?" Kris and Jill asked with concern in their voices.

"I can't tell you. Can I please go now? I need to get ready for work."

"Sal, I got a call from your guidance counselor. Your grades are slipping. You're moody. You don't talk to people anymore. I'm sorry, but if you don't shape up and improve your grades, you will have to quit your job and there will be no driver's license either." Kris hated to say it, but it had to be said. Jill backed her up.

"She's right, Sal. If this has anything to do with what happened last week, we need to know about it so we can catch that creep. You don't want him to hurt you or any more of your friends, do you?"

Sal shook her head. "If I tell you, he'll kill me. He said so." With that, Sal went back to her room and closed the door. Kris and Jill looked at each other and wondered what to do next.

"We'll call Charlie as soon as she leaves for work," Jill whispered.

Later, after Sal had left for work, Sabrina, Bosley, and Kelly arrived at the beach house. Jill picked up the phone and called Charlie. Kris turned on the speaker.

"Hello?" said Charlie's voice.

"Hi, Charlie," everyone responded.

"Charlie, we've got a problem," Jill told him. "Sal is very irritable and moody. She's very nervous and scared, and her grades are slipping. She won't talk about it. Kris and I tried, and all she said was that if she told, he'd kill her."

"Who'd kill her?"

"She won't say, Charlie, but we're sure it's her attacker."

"Jill, you've been on the beach for a while now. Do you recognize the people who go there often?"

"Most of them."

"Kelly and Sabrina, what about you?"

"It seems like it's pretty much the same people there everyday," Kelly answered.

"Are there any who don't seem to belong?"

"Not that I know of, Charlie," Sabrina chimed in.

"What about the night club? Kris and Bosley, have you seen anything unusual?"

"I can't see much of anything when I'm on stage."

"Bosley?"

"It seems to be a pretty regular crowd. Not much difference from day to day."

"It could be that the man is a regular at the beach or in the night club. What kind of description did Sal give again?"

"He was a little taller than she is, dark, curly hair, muscular chest, dark complexion." Kris responded.

"I'd like Sal to talk to the police again, and see if we can get a composite drawing."

"But, Charlie, she won't even talk to us about it. I highly doubt she'd talk to the police." Charlie could hear the anguish in Jill's voice.

"Angels, I think it's beyond the point of Sal wanting to talk. Too many people are getting hurt. There have been a couple more cases in the last few days."

Sal came in the front door and saw everyone sitting by the speaker phone. She had heard what Charlie said. She thought deeply about it as she said "Hi, everyone," and then went into her room.

"See?" Kris asked the group in general. "She's been that way for several days. She says as little as possible. There is no enthusiasm in her. It's so hard to see her this way." Kris fought back the tears. Jill put her arm around her sister.

"Kris, we'll get her back. She's going through a tough time right now. She's strong and she's fighting through it in her own way." Jill tried to comfort Kris.

"Angels, we will double our efforts on the stake out. I am also going to have plain clothes policemen on the beach and in the night club. This needs to be stopped, NOW."

"Yes, Charlie," everyone said as Charlie hung up. They all felt as if they had been disciplined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**(Note: special thanks to kp1185 and Kris Munroe who helped with this chapter. And I can't take full credit for the car chase at the end. Agnes wrote a lot of it. :) )**_

The next day at school, Sal went to her locker. She opened it, and found a picture of herself on the bus sitting on the shelf. She gasped.

"What is it, Sal?" asked Liz, who was at the locker next to her.

"Nothing, " Sal said as she took a tissue out of her purse and picked up the picture with it. She carefully put the picture into a folder. She put the folder into her notebook. All day long she wondered how the picture got there. It scared the crap out of her that someone had taken her picture without her knowing it. After school, she headed for the beach house. When she got there, she headed for her room as had become her habit over the last few days. There was a picture on her pillow. This time, it was of her sleeping. Sal let out a scream. Kris and Jill weren't home at the moment, so they didn't hear it. She ran to the living room and picked up the phone. With shaky fingers, she dialed the familiar number. She nervously waited while it rang on the other end.

"Townsend Associates."

"Bosley?"

"Sal? Are you alright?"

" Are my sisters there?"

"No, they're not. Can I help you with anything?"

"I need to talk to someone, right away."

"Come to the office. I'll call you a cab."

"Thanks, Boz."

Sal put down the phone, grabbed the folder and the picture in the bedroom, along with her purse. She ran outside to wait for the cab. The cab showed up as she got to the front walk. Sal jumped in. "Townsend Associates. Step on it!"

"Right away, Miss. "

The cab sped away from the curb. Sal didn't notice the other cab pulling up in front of the beach house. She did notice the driver of her cab, however. He kept looking back at her in the rearview mirror. Sal began to feel uneasy. She tucked the folder and pictures into her purse, and put her hand on the door release. When the cab slowed down for a light, Sal opened the door and jumped out. She ran the other way. The driver tried to turn the cab around to follow her, but was unsuccessful. Sal ran for the bus stop. She saw the bus she needed and climbed aboard. When it got to Townsend Associates, Sal jumped out and ran inside. She got to the office, ran in, and slammed both doors behind her. She shoved the lock in. Bosley was sitting at his desk, waiting for her.

"Hi, Sal."

Sal broke into tears. "Bosley, he's after me. He's left pictures of me in my locker and in my room, and I'm scared. "

Bosley got a coke for Sal and poured himself a drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it. "Sit down, Sal." Sal sat on one of the couches and Bosley sat next to her. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

Sal closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Bosley had suggested. "Ok. The man who attacked me......He's been taking pictures of me, and leaving them in my locker at school, and on my pillow in my room. He's been following me. I see him on the beach. He follows me to work. Sometimes he sits outside the house and watches me. He's been outside my school when school lets out. I want him locked up, Boz. I don't want him to hurt me anymore, and I don't want him to hurt anyone else either."

"Sal, can you describe him for me?"

"Yes."

"Let me get the tape recorder set up, OK? I want to play it back for the police." Sal nodded as Bosley went to his desk and pulled out the tape recorder. He set it up in front of Sal. "Ok, you can talk now."

"It was last Saturday night. I was out alone on the beach. A man grabbed me from behind, but I managed to get away. He was about six feet tall. He had dark, curly, hair, and a muscular build. His complexion was dark, like a suntan. He was wearing a dark turtle neck and dark jeans. He had a cleft chin, and a fairly long nose. At first, he had on a Halloween mask, but he took it off when I rubbed sand in his eyes. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because they were closed. He's been stalking me. I see him everywhere I go--school, home, work, the beach. He's left pictures of me in my locker and on my pillow. When you called the cab for me, I got in. It took off. I looked at the driver. He was staring at me in the rearview mirror. It was him. I got out at the first stop light and ran. I caught a bus and came here."

"Good for you, Sal. I'm proud of you for finally finding the courage to speak up. I'll get this over to the police right away, along with your pictures. Would you like a ride home?"

"Yes, please." Sal smiled as Bosley offered her his arm and led her from the office. "It's nice to see you smiling again, Sal."

Bosley took Sal home. He wouldn't let her out of the car until he had checked the house inside and outside, and found it clear. The Cobra was in the driveway. Bosley checked it as well. "Are you sure you are going to be alright now, Sal?" Bosley asked her.

Sal nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to let him bother me anymore."

"If you get into trouble, call me."

"I will. Thanks." Sal gave Bosley a daughterly kiss on the cheek and went inside. She started humming to herself. She didn't have to work tonight, so she decided to start on dinner as a surprise for Kris and Jill, and to make up for the way she'd been acting lately. She went into her room, checked her pillow, and pulled down the shades. She took off her school clothes and put on shorts and a tshirt. Sal went back out into the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards and see what she could make for dinner. She found the ingredients for lasagna. She started to boil the noodles and brown the hamburger. Suddenly, the sliding glass door shattered. Sal screamed as she saw the face of her attacker. She ran for the phone. He blocked her way.

"I told you not to tell anyone. Now you're going to pay for it, and there is no escape."

Sal ran back into the kitchen area. The man followed her. She picked up the pan where the hamburger was browning, and flung hot grease at him. He howled in pain. Sal saw Kris' spare car keys hanging on the key hook and decided to take a chance. She didn't have a license yet, but she was a fairly good driver. She ran for the front of the house where the Cobra was parked. The man followed her. Sal unlocked the car and jumped inside. The man tried to block her from closing the door and she slammed it on his hand. He jerked his hand away with a yowl. Sal started the engine and threw the car into reverse. She ran over his foot. He decided a crazy lady was driving, and tried to get out of the way, hopping on one foot. Sal slammed the car into drive and came after him. She stopped just before hitting the front of the house. She put the car back into reverse and backed out of the driveway. The man started to run for the beach as well as he could with a sore foot. Sal was right behind him. He jumped over the embankment that separated the beach from the street. Sal came after him in a car flying maneuver that would've done the Dukes of Hazzard proud. She made a perfect 4-point landing on the sand and drove after her attacker. He frantically ran down the beach with Sal bearing down on him, honking on the horn. She was trying to get people out of her way. He ran toward Jill's life guard station. Jill saw them and jumped out of the way. Sal drove through the life guard station. The attacker next ran towards the refreshment stand where Sabrina, Kelly, and Kris were. Sal honked at them and they ran out of the way, fast. She drove through the refreshment stand.

"That's my car!!!!" Kris exclaimed.

"But who's driving it?" Kelly asked.

Jill joined them. "Sal is."

"SAL???????" They all chorused.

"Is she crazy? She's going to get killed!" Kris yelled.

Sal continued to chase her attacker down the beach. She finally caught up with him. She struck him a glancing blow. He sommersaulted over the hood and windshield and landed behind the car. Sal watched him go flying, and missed seeing the pier until it was too late. She saw one of the posts as she hit it. "Oh, #$% !" she thought. She whipped forward and back as the car made impact. Then everything was silent except for the steam rising from the radiator. Kelly and Sabrina pulled out their guns and held them over Sal's attacker.

"Well, I don't think he will be bothering Sal anymore," Sabrina said.

Sal got out of the car. It didn't take long before she saw Kris coming her way. Sal wasn't sure how Kris would react. The closer Kris got the more Sal began wondering if she should stay put or run as fast as she could. Kris looked mad as a bull as she made her way to Sal.

"Hi Kris..." Sal tested, and that was enough for Kris who began shouting as she ran around her messed up car, throwing her hands around in the air.

"Sarah Jeanine Munroe, you'd better have a good explanation for this! What the hell were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed! And who in the hell told you that you could drive my

#$# car???!!!!!" Kris seldom swore, but when she did, she could say things that would make a truck driver blush. "You wrecked my car! You don't even have a license! And the insurance won't cover this! And you're going to get a fine! Are you crazy!?"

"But I got him!"

"Yeah, but where the hell did you learn how to drive like that!?"

"Jill taught me!"

"What!? Oh I'm gonna need to have a talk with that so called big sister of ours. I should have seen this coming!" Kris sighed, putting her hands down at the back of the car, before she took a deep breath and looked up at her sister. "Are you okay?"

Jill, Sabrina, and Kelly came running towards Sal and Kris. "Sal, are you ok?" they asked. Sal nodded.

"I'm fine, but I can't say much for the car."

"We called the cops," Kelly said. "They're watching the creep now."

"Nice moves, Sal!" Jill exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Kris angrily. "She said you taught them to her."

"Well, I......"

"Jill, I want to talk to you! Jill, you come back here!!! JILL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kris took off in pursuit of her sister, who was now running for her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_(Thanks to kp1185 for her suggestions)_

Later that evening, everyone met at the beach house for some lasagna and to wrap up the case. Fortunately, nothing had burned while Sal was playing amateur stunt woman. She remembered the stove was on just in time, and had run back into the house to turn it off. Then she went back out to talk to the police. She had also filled the Angels in on everything. The grease and the glass had been cleaned up. Now everyone was ready to sit down to a delicious lasagna dinner.

Jill took a bite. "Sal, this is great! How did you ever learn to cook like this?"

"Grandma taught me."

"Well, she did an excellent job," Bosley commented.

The phone rang. Kris had set up the speaker in the kitchen. "Hello, Charlie."

"Excellent work, Angels. Sal, your attacker is now behind bars. His name is Frank Murphy. He's responsible for the rapes on the beach. His DNA matched the DNA found on the victims. His fingerprints also matched the ones on the photographs, so he now has a stalking charge."

"I am glad he's put away, " Sal remarked. "I really hated having to look over my shoulder all the time."

"I'm glad to have my little sister back," Kris put an arm around Sal. Jill nodded. She was busy chewing.

"Angels, we also did a sweep of the nightclub. Frank had been in there quite often, and followed women who left alone. That was where he found most of his victims. It also turns out the security was pretty lax in that nightclub. The police found several underage teenagers in there." Sal innocently looked up at the ceiling and started to whistle. She got an elbow in the ribs from Kris. "The nightclub was shut down."

"Darn," Kris interjected. "I was hoping to pick up my singing career again."

"Maybe another time, Angel."

"How did you get in the nightclub, Sal?" Sabrina asked.

"I slipped the bouncer a $20. It was easy."

"Don't you ever do that again," Jill told her.

"I won't."

"Kris, I understand your car was instrumental in catching Frank Murphy."

"Yeah, Charlie, about that........"

Sal tried to slip from the room. Kris grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back. "I think Sal has some explaining to do."

"I hear you were quite the driver today, Sal."

"Yeah, I was. I only did it because I wanted to get that creep caught."

"Don't do it again."

"I won't, Charlie."

"Sal will be happy to help pay for the damages, Charlie." Kris spoke up as Sal shot her a dirty look.

"It's not necessary, Angel. The car was damaged in the line of duty. I'll take care of it, as well as damages to the refreshment stand, the lifeguard station, and the pier."

"Thanks, Charlie, but I think Sal should be held responsible."

"Angel, she helped put a dangerous man behind bars. That's compensation enough."

Bosley groaned as Sal stuck her tongue out at Kris. "So there!" she whispered.

Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina stifled a laugh. Kris glared at them.

"Sal, we're all very proud of you. Good work!" Charlie told her.

"Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie hung up.

"And we're all glad your safe," Bosley raised his glass in a toast. "Here's to Sal's courage and the successful end of another case."

"Here, Here!" The Angels and Sal agreed as they clinked their glasses together.

The end.

* * *

_**I know you're reading! Please review! **__** Thanks for your help, suggestions, and reviews! I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I'm taking suggestions for the next Sal story. A flashback episode was suggested to me. One about the Munroe sisters growing up. I have a few ideas starting with the birth of Sal and leading up to the deaths of the parents. I will figure in the dad's alcoholism and how he had a hard time holding a job because of it. Any trivia tidbits and mentions of Jill and Kris' past would be appreciated. Thanks!**_


End file.
